One sweet Night
by NerdsxUnite
Summary: Hi guys, this is Katara's friend. I share this account with her and this is my first fanfic. I might upload more as time goes by but for now, here is "One Sweet Night". This is about a musician named Jay McGuiness, who you have been dating for the past 10 months now, and it was about to be your 11th month. And he wants this night to be as special as you...


You and Jay have been dating for the past 10 months now. And it was about to be your 11th month anniversary and he wanted to make the night special so he called you up.

Jay: Hey (Y/N) do u Want to go to a restaurant with me?since it is our eleventh month anniversary?

You: Yeah Jay, that would be awesome where r we gonna go?

Jay: It will be a surprise and I'll pick you up at around eight. Sound good to you?

You: Yeah That will be great!

Jay: Okay good, be ready!

You: I will, see ya!

Jay: See ya!

You both hang up the phone and start getting ready for the dinner plan.

You put on a beautiful, strapless, tealish blue dress that wasnt tight and it had lace prints. The dress wasnt too long or too short it was just the right size. U wore the dress with teal heels that had a cute bow on top. And u wore greenish blue eyeshadow To go with your outfit. And you wore sparkling blue and green earrings That dangled a little bit and they also Glissant when light hit them. To also go with your outfit you wore a greenish teal kind of crossbody bag and u wore your beautiful hair down. And you were ready for the special night.

Jay on the other hand he wore his handsome blue suit with a white shirt, a black tie and a bold black handkerchief. And was ready for tonight.

The clock was ticking and It was almost eight so Jay went to his car and drove to your house.

It was 7:45 and u were waiting for Jay to pick u up and then u hear a a knock on your door. So u opened the door and u see Jay in his handsome outfit holding a rose that was was white. And he says,

Jay: You look AWESMAZING!

You: Awesmazing?

Jay: Ya it's a combination of Awesome &amp; Amazing.

While laughing you say,

You: Aww thank you Jay, and you look AWESMAZING too!

Jay: Thanks

Jay pulls out a white rose and hands it to you.

Jay: This white rose is for the lovely lady!

You: Why thank you handsome!

When Jay hands you the rose you notice that the rose feels cloth like. And when Jay saw that you were confused he said,

Jay: The only time when I would stop loving you is when this rose loses all of it petals.

You smile while saying,

You: Jay this rose is fake.

Jay smiles while saying,

Jay: Exactly!

You tear up a little while saying,

You: Oh Jay thank-you!

You cover your mouth and nose with your hand as you start to cry a little.

Jay: Oh (Y/N) come here!

He opens his arms and u go up close to him while still tearing, and he hugs u tight. You start sniffling while saying,

You: I love you too Jay!

Jay: Come on love, let's go to the restaurant before its too late.

You: Ok let's go.

Jay opens the passenger car door for you and you get in. Then Jay goes around his car and gets in the drivers side and starts driving to the restaurant where you two had your first date together, Bon Appetite.

You: Jay where are we going?

Jay: You just have to wait and see.

You: Aww come on Jay just give me a small hint!

Jay: No then it won't be a surprise.

You: Awww come on Jay please! (You start pouting and giving your best puppy dog face)

Jay: No silly it wouldn't be a surprise then and don't give me those puppy dog eyes.

You: (Keeps pouting and giving puppy dog face)

Jay: Fine I'll tell you this.

You: Yay what is it?

Jay: You're gonna love it!

You: (You groan) Jay that's not helping!

Jay: Sorry love I can't say anymore than that.

You: Fine fine fine I'll drop it. (Although you really didn't want to).

As Jay pulls up to Bon Appetite you smile while saying,

You: Jay are we going to Bon Appetite?

Jay: Well it was supposed to be a surprise but yes we are!

You: This is why I love you!

Jay: Why?

You: Because you're so full of surprises!

Jay smiles while saying,

Jay: I know!

You both arrive at Bon Appetite and the valet there opens the door for you and Jay quickly jumps out of the car to hold your hand while you get out if the car. Then the valet drives the car into the parking. Still holding your hand Jay leads you to the doors of Bon Appetite and you go inside.

Inside you see all the decorations from the first time you ate there and you say,

You: Oh Jay this is so thoughtful!

Jay: Thank you now let's sit down and eat!

You: Ok!

Jay pulls out a chair for you to sit in and when you do he pushes the chair in closer to the table.

You both order rice balls stuffed with cheese and isparigus in tomato sauce.


End file.
